


Familial Love

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gaslighting, Reversewatch, Threats of Violence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Two different families. Hanzo tries to span both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've fallen and I can't get up.
> 
> As always, the verse belongs to [heronfoot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beldam/pseuds/Beldam) and not me. I just... really fucking love this verse. Also! Based on [this](http://reversewatch.tumblr.com/post/159111288708/heronfoot-starts-singing-candy-store-in) picture from the lovely heronfoot as well.

Hanzo stared at himself via the mirror and couldn’t help the pang of ‘monster’ that rippled through him. It was stupid, he knew but... he couldn’t help it anyway. He just hated what he saw in that damning reflection.

His mask was gone, leaving his cybernetic face exposed to have people interpret his expressions. His gi had been replaced by a black suit and tie, which made him look utterly ridiculous in his opinion. And his bow was packed up, leaving his only weapon...

“See? You look great!” Genji came up by his left side, wrapping his arms around his brother’s shoulders and smiling brightly. Hanzo however shifted uncomfortably in that grip and frowned at himself. His face was not meant to be seen by others, much less himself. And if he could see his own expression, just how much better could others see it? How he loathed this idea! It was a terrible one and Jesse was surely going to get an earful in the letter Hanzo would write up later tonight.

“Genji, can’t I at least wear my-?” he asked miserably, holding his left arm with his right hand and feeling for all the world like a shy high school girl.

Genji laughed at that request. “C’mon, _Bro_. This is a good look for you! Besides, we’re _legitimate businessmen_.” The last two words were emphasized with two hearty thumps on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Running around in a mask is no way to build your reputation.”

Another laugh, a shake of the head, a good natured grin- all things that Hanzo had missed while he was away. When they had been... separated. But no more. Hanzo was back- this time for good. He would stay by his brother’s side, serve their family faithfully and perhaps retire when Genji’s children came into adulthood and the responsibilities of the clan were passed onto them. So busy he was thinking on these wistful, half formed promises that he nearly missed what Genji said next.

“Now all you have to do is lose the cowboy and you’ll practically be a Shimada again!”

The thought rocked him to his core. Hanzo pulled away slightly, wanting his mask now more than ever. At least it would hide his stupid, shocked expression. “...What?” he asked, disliking the weakness in his voice.

Genji scoffed a little in disbelief, moving so he could assess his brother’s reaction. One hand slid off of Hanzo’s shoulders to gesticulate, as if somehow the motions of his hand could make his brother see sense. “What do you mean ‘what?’ You only joined Deadlock to get the family’s attention, right? Well I’m telling you- you don’t need that any more! So- ditch him.” The hand still around Hanzo’s shoulders slapped him, once. Harder than the friendly pats of before. It sent the archer reeling, both physically and mentally. 

“But-” Hanzo started, only to shut his mouth when Genji’s face changed. No longer was the man before him the happy-go-lucky boy that Hanzo was tentatively befriending. No... this was the man, the man who put a sword through his back and a dragon through his body. A man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, even if it meant killing his own flesh and blood.

“But...?” Genji repeated in a flat tone of voice. Hanzo didn’t even see the hand going down to pull at his tie until it was too late to stop it. The murderous rage reflected in those brown eyes was chilling, and it didn’t help that he could see his own terrified expression in them.

“Are we gonna have a _problem_?” his brother asked through gritted teeth, pulling the cloth wrapped around his hands tighter. Though Hanzo was taller, Genji did a good job of looming over him regardless. “You got a bone to pick?”

Hanzo desperately tried to shrink back, to put some space between the two of them but Genji was having none of it. The tie felt like it was going to snap at any second as Genji forced their faces even closer, noses scant millimeters from touching. “You’ve come so far, why _now_ are you pulling on my dick?”

“Genji- I just-”

“No! Him or me. Choose. Either walk out of my life- your _family’s_ life- again, or stay and be my brother. Besides, what has he ever done for you? He’s _just_ using you, Hanzo.”

The cyborg was silent as he contemplated those words. Had Jesse truly been using him? All those times when they went out to do something, to have fun, to smoke, to drink, to fight... That first kiss after the shootout and all of those kisses after...was that truly a ruse on Jesse’s part? He couldn’t help but think back on those times with some strange sense of longing. The Deadlock gang was not the Shimada-gumi. But... Deadlock cared for their own- protected their own. Surely that couldn’t have been faked!

And even if it was, Hanzo was startled when he realized that he didn’t care one bit. All his life he had been treated as an other- by Father, by the family, by Genji, by Overwatch... but in Deadlock, he was an equal. Everyone was equal. They got into trouble together. They fought their way out that trouble together.

That feeling- fake as it might be- was good enough for him.

“I must think on it, Genji,” he found himself murmuring, looking away and trying to remember how to seem hurt by those words. It was apparently enough for his brother, who just righted the suit and tie. Genji was smiling like nothing at all happened between the two of them. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry about Jesse, but he’s kinda an asshole you know? So just take all the time you need. Except right now, we gotta go.”

One arm returned around Hanzo’s shoulders and Genji chattered away as they moved off to the meeting. But all Hanzo could concentrate on was how best to get a message to McCree without alerting anyone from the Shimada clan. He had to inform his boss that he wasn’t going to be coming back for a while. Not while he still had a job to do. Keeping tabs on the leader of the Shimada was going to be a challenge. One that he was more than willing to brave for his family.


End file.
